GATE- Story Of The Dead Man
by THREETIMESM
Summary: AU.What if some things that happend since 90s were part of something bigger? What if there was a group of people who wanted to create a nation that must be reason with and they were given one in the lifetime oppurtunity to achive it?
1. Chapter 1

GATE- Story Of The Dead Man

CHAPTER 1: Joining the cause

Earth 1997, Unknown location:

They were in dark room somewhere underground. Igor Letieniev was looking around, he saw few of his fellow ex-soviet comrades that like him, decided to try his luck in privet sector, mostly mercenary and military grade merchants. He was part of the second group, first he thought that this was some government cleanup. But then he saw some of new petrol oligarchs, upper-medium or lower-high rang politicians from eastern Europe, mostly Visegrad Group and Romania, a couple from Yugoslavia. What was strange was fact that most of them were comfortable in this situation. What was looking at first like standard under the table business trip ended in some Chechen style kidnaping.

Then he saw a new figure appearing in the door. A tall men, Igor wasn't able to tell more, a bright light from behind the newcomer was blinding him.

"Welcome everybody, first of all I want to apologise everyone about my harsh invitation. You all will go to your homes in a couple of days, and an adequate sum of money will go to you, regardless if you will join our organisation or not. Of course those who will not want to hear our offer will not remember a thing." At that those who were relax before joint this mysterious man, the rest including Igor were still standing in front of the light.

"As you see when I was talking about our cause I wasn't kidding." When he was entering the room, with him walls of the room begin to shine in bright red emergency light. "You all were chosen to be part of our group, you may ask yourself what group this is. Well, look around, you may recognise some of your fellow comrades." Indeed Igor now was able to see everyone, many were from his old party but he recognized some of old communism opposition movements from Hungry, Poland and Balkans.

"As you see we are a strange mix of ideas and past, but one thing is common with us. We all lost. No matter our ideology, and who is now sitting in our nations as premier or president. We all have been conquered by west in all but name. Our leaders are DRUNKYARDS! OUR NATIONS ARE IN SHAMBLES AND POVERTY! NO MATTER IF YOU WERE IN UNION OR PACT, WE ALL, AS PATRIOTS OF OUR NATIONS ARE LOOKING IN GLOBAL ROBERY, EASTERN FACTORIES ARE SOLD TO WEST OR COLSED! BLOOD OF OUR FATHERS AND GRANDFATHERES WAS SPILLED TO DEFEND WORLD FROM EVIL AND DESTRACION OF HUMAN CIVILIZATION AND WHAT DID THE WEST? THEY SOLD US FOR THE HIGHEST BUYER!"

Igor was getting interested, in the end what west did when his grandfather and his family was starving to death during Big Hunger in Ukraine? Or when his father was in Soviet penal battalion during WW2. He had to join the party to provide for him, Soviet Union wasn't known for helping crippled veterans, especially when they came from P.B. Just luck and the fact that his mother's father was high ranking NKWD, later KGB officer give him commanding position in command group South. A lot of equipment that he was now selling to old soviet provinces or to Middle East were from his old military bases located in old Turkman Republic, but they will run dry eventually.

"What we want is simple! We want our dignity back! We want bright future for our children and for them to be proud to be from where they will be!" At that Igor saw people round him walking to joint to group of already initiated.

"I won't lie, there will be casualties, many will die. From us and innocent but our goal will be achieved! Our action won't be visible from the start but we already achieved much! Even now we are creating stability in the region, soldiers from our nations are fighting alongside not against one another! What I am asking you is simple. I want everything what you can spare, I want you to create this dream, this future with us. I see that some of you are willing to hear more, for that I want to thank you all, for the rest I understand that I am asking for a lot and that you need time to think this thru. For those who want to leave now, I am asking to rise your hand, rest will have 2 days to decide what they want to do." With that Igor was left in the room with a dozen of people. Four rise their hands and were taken out of room. He was sure to remember faces of those, he wanted to check what happened to them after his time will end and he give his answer.

Soo, that's it. First chapter of my story. Please tell me if you are interested with it. A word about the title, you will know why I had chosen it in, I hope near future. Also I'm jumping into a deep water here buy I really want to write this to the end. I will be very glad if you bring some ideas to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When dead becomes alive

Warsaw, outside of Ministry of Defence March 1st, 2009

"Mr. President! Mr. President what's your opinion on expanding POLUKRBAT to full division! Will this force be send to Kosovo or will be stationing on Polish-Ukraine border?" "Mr. President! Is it true that Czech Republic won rights to arming Polish Army with new type of rifle and BWPs? What will happen to factories owned by government? Are they going to be closed or will they be used for new projects?" Jan Czerwieniewski was tired, very tired. He just survived 11 hours of talks with Ministry of Defence and international representatives from Ukraine, Visegrad Group and U.S.

"Everybody calm down! I will answer your questions but one by one." He pointed to blond, long leg parasite wearing semiformal dress. Few months ago she tried to mix him to her theory about Serbian gun cartel and why they were 'protected' by government. He wished she was in theirs hideout during raid. Who knows, maybe some lucky shoot would take her head clean off instead of that one of police officer, father of two. "You, miss?" He knew her name, but speaking it was as lucky as driving into a mirror factory. "Angelica Żarkowska Polish News Agency. What can you tell about those factories?" "As, some of you know, it is a part of creating joint Visegrad military force, Czech rifles and infantry fighting vehicles were chosen due better range and functionality. Some of our resources are going to be directed to modernization, others will be needed in creating parts or assembling air force equipment. From SAR helicopters to F-16. That is all that I can say at the moment." 'Read is as you like, you bloodsucking witch, just pray that death penalty won't be a thing during my office.' He thought "Next, you Mr.?"

At that moment one of president's bodyguard walked to him and whispered something to him. At that president looked at the mass of reporters. "I'm sorry but it's looks like I'm late for an important appointment." With this Jan went to black Mercedes with government plate. Inside of car Czerwieniewski saw a medium size man in his late 50s. He was holding a cigarette in one hand and was reaching for a car lighter with another.

"Jan." "Igor." With that Letieniev came closer to Polish president. "We have a situation." At that Jan sighed, only thing he needed now was this kind of _situation_. "We need you to take POLUKRBAT from Kosovo and transport them on the border, make some training maneuvers with them and then move it near Polish-Ukrainian-Belarus border." "Is Valkyrie up?" "No, and it will not be ready for some years to come…. If there won't be emergency of course." "Then why? In the end that is original initiation of phase 3." Igor came even closer to Jan. "It will give us a breathing room in Chechnya." At that Czerwieniewski turned pale "Jesus! I thought we lost everyone there almost a decade ago!." Igor looked round himself, checking if driver didn't open his inside window. "So did we. We all know that Blizzard was a clean up after Tomorrow fucked up. We lost most of our operatives there, turncoats or not they were still people that we bleed alongside. What we didn't know was fact that Russians founded one of ours alive." "What do you mean alive! That explosion was visible from Grozny! We were lucky US didn't intervene there. UN meant shit then, with only Americans standing all strong and mighty." Smoke from cigarette was now filling whole back of the car. "And it don't mean more today. You have time to October next year. Be late and we will have to scratch another name at the tombstone." With that Igor left the car and vanished in city crowd.

-So, there it is! Another chapter. I must admit I was wrapping some story here. Don't worry, you will see it one day (at least I hope so). I just did some brain math and decided to use this material in a side story. I just don't want you to wait idk 20/30 chapters to GATE. On the site note I was mad laughing during this chapter. Why you ask? Well, I was listening some news in the background and one Hungarian politician hit the nail on the head about my story (Earth part not anime one). Who knows maybe there is some shadow organization that want to create a new nation? Also I might not post next chapter for a few days. As much I want to be immortal, I am not and I still have to take care of day to day matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When brothers meet

Conference Room, October 2nt 2010

They never were in one place together, in the end creating an shadow organisation of this size put them all in danger. The Conference Room was an convenient solution, thanks to invention of the internet they were now able to coordinate all theirs movements without risking exposure off all assets. With the use of old abandoned network infrastructure and loosely connecting it to unregistered parts of a newer ones, Hand of Reclamation was almost intractable. No one from outside was able to track them via low and medium rank members, government agencies and all sort of contractors they use. However, that doesn't mean they are became reckless. A meeting like this was held only in crucial moments. They never showed theirs faces from belief that even the most unbreakable security measures can fail given enough time and resourses.

"What is the status of phase 1?" One asked. "All units on designated positons, awaiting for signal to start operation." Second answered. "I believe we will be ready to secure target in 3 days from now." "Why no sooner?" Started Third. "If everything in phase 1 is set, we could start the operation." "We can't, you and me know why we have to wait." Told Fourth. "With all our strength we still can't and never won't control everything. Especially the nature." "So it is decided, we will start within 72 hours. I propose we should meet again to decide what to do with the afterthought and possible fallout. Any objections?" Asked First and after a moment of silence all connections were lost.

State nature reserve of federal significance "Visherskiy", Russian Federation, 3 days later.

Aleksey Vasilievich Krasny was ending his 5 minute brake for quick smoke and maybe some small talk with his co-workers. He joined FSB eight years ago, from the start of his carrier he was a some sort of golden boy for his agency. In six years from simple 'everyday' tasks he was promoted to a head interrogator of antiterrorist division- center. Maybe Lubianka was a face of Russian art and tradition but here, in this place was a future of Russian personal information extraction. He was transferred here two years ago, a direct order from Central. In the deep underground complex created in Ural mountain range, he was extracting and experimenting with classic and modern solutions of mental and physical braking. His working space was located in old Soviet wing and he couldn't be more pleased about it. So much history has been made here, of course there was some black marks on this facility. Few civilians were in wrong place and a wrong time during construction of emergency exit, one of two suicides before criminals admitted theirs crimes to the public.

Walking into small, barely lighted room Aleksey meet one of the biggest failures in his and his organisation history. A man with broken body but unbroken mind, he was in FSB custody before Aleksey even joined FSB. His body all covered in scars and burns, he was transferred to multiple specialists and facilities. Even after they put a rat mask on his face, his fingernails were torn in every finger, his legs were lifeless pieces of bitten meat, all tarnished and blooded they still know little to no information who he is. When they found him in all this rubble decade ago, first thing FSB did was a full check of this sole survivor, or at least they wanted to.

They started with checking his dog tag, but when it turned out it belonged to soldier who was killed two days prior in an ambush Central went furious. Counterespionage operatives in region tried to take his fingerprints, to see fingers with tips cleaned off from any marks due to chemical removal. Dental was also out of question, jaw sustained heavy damage, with most of teeth fallen out, after they checked his DNA and all results turned negative. After that they learned with who they all dealing with, a true Ivan Ivanovich in flesh. Only thing that was calming for Aleksey was fact that soon he will not have to deal with him. When higher ups were tired of someone that was resisted too long, that someone was sent here with a strict timeline. If you wasn't able to brake this… object of irritation, or at least bring some kind of result (except of giving a captive one more transfusion) prisoner would have a meeting with crematory oven. It wouldn't be a problem for interrogator except of the worst thing in this final solution, this kind of ending will be always written in your carrier with the use of bold and italic. What was reassuring for Aleksey was his strong position in FSB and his skills, as long as situation like that one won't happen too often, he won't be considered as an issue.

Location 4 km south of Dyatlov Pass, at the same time.

"Team Bravo on position." "Team Charlie on position." "Team Delta we are Oskar Mike, ETA 40 seconds." "Delta this is Alpha Actual, we copy. Tell us when you will be on position, after that all teams are to kept radio silence. You know why we are here and what to do, Alfa out." With this lieutenant Wojciech Zima ended his transmission. When a massage came to his team hideout he felt excitement. An task of such importance that he would take command of Combined Task Force with full support of any contact he deemed necessary to achieve victory. Maybe he wasn't serving in any official army but the same if not bigger level of discipline was a basic. He started this journey six months ago, meeting with other teams in the way, mixing theirs and his ranks and number of people traveling with each other in irregular intervals. He did this to get at least a little fell of his new 'family' and to lose any potential tail that FSB might gave them, if anyone from his CTF was deemed 'worthly' of theirs deeper inspection.

"Delta team to Alfa actual. We are on position." Hearing this Wojciech took a harder grip on his AK-74M. For now they have to wait until sunset. They have only few hours to travel another 2 km, take the package and vanish with help of Khanty smuggler.

Location 6 km south of Dyatlov Pass, 3 hours later.

Wojciech was once again, checking area with his infrared camera. Every member of this operation had one of these and pair of night vision for fight inside of Russian complex. For now every member of the operation was scanning marked area with chosen equipment, changing it every five minutes. "Lieutenant, I think Delta is signalling" "Ok Jawny , what they are saying?" "All teams switch to infrared, 600 meters west to our position, near the treeline, small temperature change, no animals sighted." "That's it. Signal them: Delta, overwatch location with Bravo, when they start to rig this place up, guard entrance until we come out or we run of time." "Yes, sir. Should I take a shovel?" "More like excavator. Blizzard is coming and I don't wanna be buried alive." "Acknowledge, permission to hit the crap out of our weatherman?" "Permission granted, team we are Oscar Mike."

Interrogation room, 56 minutes later

Aleksey heard loud scream. Nothing new, in the end they he and few of his colleagues were working with issues in nearby rooms when he is working with The Issue. "Ivan, ooo Ivan wake up. We have a lot to do and what we don't have is time." With that Aleksey took another five inch nail and aimed it to Ivan's meniscus, waiting for the perfect moment when Ivan will regain consciousness and his senses were as strong as possible. When he saw this moment he didn't hesitate, the sound of hammer and almost immediately scream of pain was heard in room and perhaps, in whole wing section. Then Aleksey felt something was wrong, the screams were no more, by that he didn't meant Ivan's, he meant whole section. He checked his watch. "Strange were supposed to work for at least next fifteen minutes. Was there any reschedule I wasn't informed? It happened once, maybe they forgotten again." Aleksey wanted to open his door but someone did it for him. Last thing Aleksey Vasilievich Krasny saw, was a figure wearing white winter suit with grey irregular marks with matching mask and rife aimed in his face.

"Is that him?" "We will see privet. Hey you, stay with me. Jawny give him something, we are losing him." "Give me more space Lieutenant, I have to give him epinephrine. Jesus, have mercy on his legs, just look at them. Lieutenant, give me extra dressing, I don't want to take him from here just to bury him in next forty minutes because of knee infection." "Wait a second Jawny." Before Wojciech ended his sentence he already were near prisoner's head. "We need to make sure he is what we think he is. Can he speak?" "Yes sir, but I don't know how long he will be cons" "I will be quick here. Hey, listen me carefully 'Lengyel, magyar – két jó barát.'" Wojciech saw how prisoner was trying to speak, he leant forward to hear it more clearly."Együtt harcol, s issza borát." With that prisoner lost his consciousness. "That's him. Jawny do your magic, for rest we will cover them, meet with Charlie and Bravo near exit, then we are going the hell out of here."

So, there it is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. I must be honest, I thought I would be able to share it two days ago. For that, I'm sharing with you all what I have for now, maybe I will be able to do something for the next day but I don't promise anything. In terms of publishing, I will try to share the story twice a week but I will have less and less free time for few months so it may drop to once a week. I also hope you caught all the details so far, I have spent few hours of searching for them.


	4. Chapter 4

White House Moscow, October 6th 2010

Television was playing, showing a blond beauty holding a microphone. Apparently there was some kind of protest in Kaliningrad, an anti-government group blocking Vysokiy Bridge, shouting about independence and waving flags colored in red and blue with yellow stripe between. Maybe President Boris Zyuganov would be listening to this, maybe he would but now his attention was directed to a piece of paper and one very sweaty FSB official. "Who many?" his greyish-blue eyes looking at bold and nervous man "We know about 43 dead, about half of them were ours. Except four guards near the emergency exit none of them had a gun." "Do you know who did this? Any leads?" Official was now even more nervous. "For now, we don't know. Whomever did this was professional, they used our weapons, we didn't have microphones nor cameras in interrogation wing. The chance of video or audio recording with people announced dead was too great. They came quiet, used emergency codes to close wing exits without alarms going off, made sure that everyone was dead. After that, they set off incendiary and high-explosives charges, if there was any biological evident it gone in flames." Zyuganov took a pencil from his desk, then he took official's hand and writhed few words and numbers on it, than he closed official's hand and pointed on TV "Go to your boss, tell him that next time the shit hits the fan and he will send an lackey I will go to him. Tell him he won't be liking it and tell him I had been expecting him ten minutes ago. Tell him that if we won't be here, before that empty matrioshka stop showing her implants to camera, you and he will be announced dead but still very alive. Do you understand?" With that FSB official went flaying to the door.

Karaganda Kazakhstan , October 11th 2010

Igor was inside of the patient room, on his left was bed and on it was recently rescued operative who was still in post-surgery coma. He just spoke with doctor, apparently due to extensive interrogation with torture doctor and his team had to amputate both legs just above knees. Face of rescued prisoner was covered in scars, most of them were located on jaw and cheeks. Arms that once were full of muscle were now lifeless and floppy, skin that Igor saw last time was brownish from sun, now was almost milky white, most of teeth were missing, replaced by artificial ones. His left eye was all swollen and purple but still looking better then when rescue team took him. For now only thing Igor was able to do was waiting, until his old friend wake up. After that he had a lot of questions to ask and even more to answer.

White House Moscow, at the same time.

President Zyuganov was sitting in his armchair, reading some documents about taxes and plans for a new gas pipe network leading to EU. He was in section about needed licenses constructions to build infrastructure on Baltic see, than an orange light turn on in one of his intercoms. "Mr. President someone want to meet you, he is not in my schedule but had clearance to order security to back off." With that Zyuganov pushed one of buttons on his desk. "Thank out Lidia, he is an old friend of mine, also you can take rest of the day off. You still will be paid for it of course." "But Mr. President, it's nine a.m." "So you can spend whole day with your children, also if someone will be asking, tell whomever it is that I am not filling good today, tell them it's food poisoning or flue I don't really care." With that doors in front of Zyuganov opened, showing balding man in his mid-fifties. He was wearing grey suit with brownish sunglasses, his hair were cut short with big moustache and well-kept short brown beard. "Boris! You get fat old friend!" With that Zyuganov smiled and pointed at the guest. "You can tell? I think it's better to be fat then blind and looking like you Dimitri." Hearing this Dimitri took melodramatic pose, his face looking shocked and offended. "How dare you! You know I'm only half blinded. Anyhow, why did you invited me here, without putting me in schedule to your secretary no less?" Zyuganov made gesture to Dimitri to sit in and took a bottle with crystal clear liquid and two little glasses from under his desk. Then he putted them between himself and Dimitri. "Well, I know that you are on your retirement but I want your opinion on one thing and perhaps a new job if you are interested with it." "What's the job?" Asked Dimitri taking bottle of vodka turning it upside-down. Then he hit the bottom of the bottle with open hand twice. "Chief of FSB for as long as I require you, after that you may stay if you want…or not I won't hold a grudge." Dimitri stopped now open bottle just when he wanted to fill Boris's glass. "You must be kidding right? I mean your director is in fine health and you have won elections how long ago, a year?" Boris took the bottle from Dimitri's hand, filled his and then his friend's glass. "About old Grigori, he and one of his member of staff were found dead few days ago. Heart attack, you see, we still have to announce it to public." Boris took his glass and drunk all of it at once. "You see Dimitri, I've know you since we were in training . I know what you have done in Afghanistan and why you was the best in your craft, I know what you were doing because I was doing it with you when we were younger. I know all of your students from Academy from there's reputation alone. Because of that I know what you can do for your friends and what you are able to do in memory of them." Boris took another round of vodka, waiting for Dimitri to end his first one. "You mean one of yours was killed?" Dimitri took his glass and did the same thig that Boris did. After that, he saw his friend taking something from one of the shelves. "Not our but yours. Aleksey was a one of a kind in his craft. You was better teacher to him than both of us could imagine." Boris gave Dimitri folder full of documents, than he took another glass and a box of matches. "Took as much time as you like old friend, I will wait for a toast until you done."

Karaganda Kazakhstan, two days later.

Dimov's head was bursting in pain, in fact only things that weren't in pain were his legs. He tried to open his eyes, at first he couldn't do it but after minute or two he opened one of them. What he saw was different than then the usual, that gave him some kind of internal peace, he was laying on comfortable bed, on his left he saw plastic bag most likely IV. He took a moment for his brain to wake up and to remember what happened to him. "Long time no see Stefan." Dimov's head turned to the side, what he saw was old looking man, his fingertips were yellowish. He was wearing grey coat that was covering most of his body, on his head were old sunglasses and dark blue tubeteika. At first Dimov didn't recognize him, but when he saw half of dozen empty cigarette boxes he knew who was his visitor. "Igor I told you to stop smoking. Just look at you, you look like death." "What I can tell you old friend, I just never had enough luck to quit them." Dimov chuckled at that, remembering the last time when they meet each other face to face. "Well, that is a shame, you know what maybe I can give you some of mine. I mean I did remember that hellish code you gave me, did you ever find out who was the smart ass that gave code lines in Hungarian to someone who don't speak it?" Igor smiled at that "I'm afraid I did not. As to the luck case I'm afraid that you used all of it and little more my old friend." When Igor said that, he grabbed white blanked that was covering Dimov's chest and took it of him. What Stefan saw made him fill weak, where once were his legs were now stumps covered in white cloth. "Well, now I know why I don't feel pain there." Dimov made a weak smile to his old friend but Igor saw saddens in Stefan's eyes. "How did you find me anyway?" "It wasn't easy that's for sure." Answered Igor. "First we all thought that everyone from assault teams died during fight or during base destruction. Everything changed about two years ago when we hearted some rumours about survivors, back then there were all about Russians and almost all of them turned out to be lies. We almost stopped looking into that but then we made contact with old Russian operative, he was short of money but no of troubles. For some generous donations he told us about some new Russian intelligent, a few hideout locations etc. Everything was fine until FSB sniffed him out. Before he was taken, he was able to give us a deal. Everything he know about black ops in Chechnya during our activity there and about survivor that was disguised as Russian soldier. All what he wanted was taking him out of Russia and giving him nice house on Cayman Islands. We agreed, it took us few months to locate him in Chechnya mountains and to create distraction big enough to brake him away. He told us more than we expected, it turned out he recently worked as security in your complex. He gave us your location, location of emergency exit and few codes that were still correct but not for long. The rest you already know." "But why rescuing me? It would be easier to just put me down." Igor took cigarette and started smoking, giving himself some time before answering. "You see, there is a thing higher-ups want from you." Igor took another moment for smoke, than he gave to Dimov some pictures. "Can you tell me what can this be?" Stefan eyes widen when he saw pictures of strange looking structure. It looked like some kind of portal carved on the cave side, on the edges of it were columns covered in strange looking symbols. What was the most shocking for Dimov was fact that in the middle of the structure was darkness that was eating all the light. It remained him time when he was a kid, back then he sometimes leaved his house to go for a walk at night. Back then he liked to check form how far he can lighten wall of his home. He was walking farther and farther away from it until flashlight wasn't able to show him where his house was. It was that kind of darkness. "Where did you find a working Gate?!" Dimov almoust shouted. "So you know what is it, that's good. What can you tell me about it?" "What can I tell you?! That fucking thing messed up in Vales's head, all that talk about new world, about our kids growing with proud in place that is not a buffer zone for west and Russia. That mad man wasn't trying just to create war between them, he wanted to be next Christ! He wanted to use a Gate in Chechnya to transport himself and his supporters to a new world just before nuclear holocaust that he was trying to create. He wanted to create an Empire of his own, to rule what is on the other side, then wait until we kill each other here and took everything that's left." When Igor understood that Dimov wasn't talking while on some kind of medical delirium but, in fact he was telling the truth he took another smoke, not carrying that he already had one in his mouth. "It is far above normal paygrade. The higher-ups will flip at what you just told me. Do the Russians know about this? Did they asked you about this Gate?" "No. They wanted to know who am I and for who I'm working for but they never spoke to me about gate. From what the Vales told me it was a secret project, the physics of gate and her power input gave Soviets what they needed to start cosmic race. Unfortunately for them the Gate was damaged when they reactivated it. There was something inside of it, some kind of monsters, they killed whole science team before they were put down. After that Soviet leadership covered everything that they could, only their higher-up survived to know this, the only thing that could lead anyone to Gate's location was single file in Moscow's White House but..." " It was in the room that was destroyed during coupe." Ended Igor. His hand was covered in ash from smoke that he had lighted but forgotten to smoke. "Dimov, do you know what this mean? Because those things you told me we need to start Valkyrie before the schedule." "Where did you funded it Igor?" Letieniev took a box of cigarettes from his pocket, when he saw that it was empty he throw it on the floor. "In Pripyat, under reactor four."

Budapest Hungary, October 20th 2010

Czerwieniewski was sitting at the round table because of what they founded up they needed to start Valkyrie before everything was on its place. Around him were ministers and presidents of other eighteen countries plus Kosovo representatives. Officially they were on talks about new trade agreements and cultural exchange, unofficially this was a meeting that was planned years ago. Inside of this room were people who might decide on the fate of the new country. Of course they won't do this in instant, they must prepare population of theirs nations, how administrative borders should look like, name of the currency, insignia, flag, taxes and other regulations. Of course there also was the most important thing, the one that was, is and will be bounding people to their legacy and integrity- the language. "Let me summarize what you just told us Jan. May I speak to you by name?" Asked man in his late forties. His grey well-maintained hairs and black suit with pin that looked like Slovene coat of arms gave him look that was more similar to patriotic businessman than politician. "Only if I can use yours Luka." Slovak president took a sip from his glass of water, then he sigh. "Jan, have you just told us you want to create a federation of nineteen" "Twenty." Said representative from Kosovo, at that Luka saw how Serbian president was rolling her eyes, she heard about Kosovo being independent numerus times during her four years in the office. "Sorry, twenty counters. You want to integrate several nations with different language, some with different culture and economy into one. Do you understand that you are asking for second Yugoslavia to happen?" Fortunately preparations to this were being made long before Jan started his political career. Few years ago he was informed about special artificial language that was in construction. "That is a very good question Luka. You see as many of you may know Visegrad Group is a coalition of four counters. In beginning it was an organisation that was created for security of Poland, Hungary and Czechoslovakia. Thanks to her we were able to enter EU and NATO, what you also may know is sheered military and economy cooperation of VG, Baltic States and Ukraine. What some of you probably didn't know until now was a plan to create a new political being on world-wide stage. What we are asking is your opinion, do you want to join it or not." After Jan said last word Macedonian President took voice. "But how do you want to sustain it? I mean you told us what you want to do but you didn't tell us how it will look inside of it." Jan nodded at that, he had to give some credit to Manaskov. Maybe she joined to his organisation recently but he was happy for some new blood in it, especially when they were as good in persuasion of masses as she is. "The problem of Yugoslavia was her socialist system and underrepresentation of some ethnic groups while giving privilege to others. What we, because I'm telling this for countries of VG, BS and Ukraine propose is a representative system where percent of representatives are given for population, well-being and economy status of said region. Also only half of representatives will be chosen by people, in case when the number of representatives is indivisible by two the population will chose who will take an extra sit. This system of voting was chosen to fight with populistic ideas that people are willing to take without concern or without knowledge of economy, also the value of voter who have high degree will doubled. Election of representatives will be every six years, it doesn't matter if said representative will be chosen by people or other representatives you will be able to take sit only twice in a row. That way we will restrict sit-holding as much as we can, after not having a sit as representative or president for one election you can try again. Presidential elections will take place year after representative one or after seven years if there was emergency voting. President that was already chosen twice or was not chosen second time will have to wait depending on the function that he or she want, one presidential or representative election before trying in voting. Also president will be chosen from and by the representatives, he will lose his or her vote but he or she will be giving option of veto and ability for more direct action in choosing a path of the nation than her or his more democratic counterparts. In short it will be more or less an hybrid of Chinese and American systems with some of ours ideas. For those who are concerned about population issues, Poland and Ukraine will not join nor they will incorporate any new territory. Baltic states are in favour of creating one state that may or may not be with Belarus. That will be decided in near future. VG will create one administrative territory but without Poland, there are some propositions for inside borders for other nations. Territory of old Yugoslavia will be decided by nations that were part of it. "Jan stopped for a moment to drink some water and to observe reaction of those who weren't initiated. "I forgotten to mention the capitol of EEF will be decided when we will know who will joint and who will not. About language, we propose to use modified Interslavic." "And what is it?" Asked representative of Romania. "It is an auxiliary language created to communicate between Slavic nations , the work on it was ended about four years ago. For now only few thousands speak it fluently but with time and little modifying we can use it on whole EEF territory. Any more questions?"

-And here I am! Sorry for delay, more things came up than I've expected, also I had to do a little bit more research for this. Did you know that in 2012 population of eastern Europe without Russia was about 176.958.047? In Russia it was about 143.200.000, That may not be 100% accurate but some sides gave detailed numbers and others gave them it thousands so it must do. I hope you like that one by the way, I'm checking if AutoCorrect gave right words but I'm only a human. I also hope that the next chapter will came soon and that you will be in good health to read it.


End file.
